


Wedding

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho proposes and Jun agreed. They have a wedding to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: Write about what would happen if they got married. Who would be invited? What would happen? Would any thing go wrong? Or would they even get married, they could just be civil partners. You don’t have to add dialog, it could be descriptive.

Sho and Jun stared at the vast sea in front of them. The beach was empty since it was late in the evening. They sat on the mat and stared at the sunset. Jun rested his head on Sho’s slopping shoulder as he admiring the beautiful sunset.  
  
“Hey, Jun –,”  
  
“Mmm—,”  
  
“Let’s get married!”  
  
Jun was shocked with the sudden statement. He looked at Sho with wide eyes.  
  
“Are you – are you – serious?”  
  
Sho nodded and his eyes were saying that he was not fooling around.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this and I’m really sure about it. Let’s get married and stay together for the rest of our life” Sho said with a gentle smile. He didn’t need to hear the answer when Jun threw himself onto him and put their lips together.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Both of them walked into Arashi’s green room and announced the news when all of them were having their bento. Ohno and Aiba stared at them dumbfounded while Nino congratulated them happily.  
  
“Wow, congratulation, Sho-chan! I am happy for you guys” Aiba said after he finally gained his composure back.  
  
“Did Johnny-san know about this?” Ohno asked. He was happy but he was worried about the higher ups too. Sho nodded.  
  
“I’ve talked to them and they had given their consent”  
  
“That’s great! Then, when will the wedding take place?” Aiba asked excitedly.  
  
“We’re still looking for the suitable date. But we’re planning on having it around next month”  
  
“Yay! I’m really looking forward to it! After all, this will be the first Arashi’s wedding!” Aiba said as he jumped and hugged Sho and Jun together.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Jun put a stack of magazines on the coffee table. Sho who was typing something on his laptop looked at Jun with a puzzle expression. Jun said nothing as he flipped through the magazine and Sho continued his work. Silence invaded them for awhile. Sho peeked at Jun from behind the laptop, waiting if his lover would say anything about the magazines that he had been flipping.  
  
“Hey – what are you looking at?” Sho said, curious.  
  
“What?”  
  
“These magazines –“  
  
“Oh! I’m looking for references for our wedding. How should we do it? The traditional way or –“  
  
“I told you that you can plan it as you like right? I don’t really mind about the ceremony. But there’s one thing that I want you to do”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wear the same tux like the one in Hana Yori Dango Final on our wedding day. You look stunning in it” Sho said, smiling affectionately.  
  
“How about you? Should we go with the same white tux or you prefer black? Or grey? After all, you look good in any colour”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“Are you leaving everything in my hands?”  
  
Sho nodded and a mischievous smile started to form on his face. “Because you’re the wifey, after all”  
  
Jun threw a cushion towards him and Sho caught it while laughing wholeheartedly.  
  
“I’m not your wife and you better remember that fact!”  
  
*************************************  
  
Sho and Jun were busy with their wedding’s preparation. The hardest thing to do was listing the guests since both of them had many friends. Sho’s particularly. He stared at the name’s lists and started scratching the name that was not needed. He looked at Jun who was focusing on his list.  
  
“Couldn’t we just invite everybody? It’s make things easier”  
  
“No. You have too many friends and the wedding is for close family and friends only. You’re the one who said that”  
  
“Then, maybe you could drop Oguri Shun from your list?”  
  
“Why should I do that?”  
  
“Because he’s not really my friend and he always flirting with my bride to be?”  
  
“Call me your bride again; you can have the wedding without me”  
  
“You know, honey? You look really cute and adorable when sulk and pout”  
  
“Shut up!” Jun said, blushing as he threw piece of paper towards Sho.  
  
*********************************  
  
“Hey, Jun-pon! Who will be your best man?” Nino asked as soon as he saw Jun walked into the green room. Aiba jumped towards Jun with a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
“It would be me, right? Sho-chan had chose Riida as his bestman and since I’m older than Nino, I should be your best man!”  
  
“It’s not fair! Why should he choose you? You’re going to ruin the wedding. Pick me! I’m better than this idiot!”  
  
“Shun will be my best man. So you two can stop fighting” Jun said casually as he settled himself on his seat.  
  
“Eh?! That’s not fair!” Aiba and Nino protested in unison. Jun ignored them as he checked his planner.  
  
**************************************  
  
Sho and Jun loved food and they’ve decided that the food that will be served in their wedding would be the tastiest food ever. Sho had hired the best caterer in Japan, while Jun chose the best wines to serve to the guests.  
  
“I guess everything’s settled then” Jun said as he stared at his planner with a serious expression.  
  
“I guess so. Just waiting for the memorable date to come” Sho said, smiling as he kissed Jun’s cheek. He stared into Jun’s eyes.  
  
“I can’t believe that we’re getting married. Years ago, you’re a nuisance little boy who always follow me around and now, you’re my life partner”  
  
“I can’t believe that I’m going to marry you, Mr. Double Parka” Jun said, pecking Sho’s nose.  
  
***************************************  
  
Finally, the day came. Jun was nervous in his dressing room. He was clad in white tuxedo, as Sho asked him. Shun opened the door and peeked at his best friend who seemed fidgeted. He walked towards Jun with a smile.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“What do you think? This is nerve-wrecking” Jun said, annoyed. Shun loved.  
  
“I just checked on your husband. He looks dashing in his black tux”  
  
Jun smiled. Sho always looked good in suits or tuxedo. He wondered how Sho will look like at the altar. Shun looked at his watch.  
  
“Jun, it’s time!”  
  
Jun nodded and he stood up, put his composure together and walked toward the hall with Shun. He could clearly Sho waiting for him at the altar, smiling as he watched Jun walked. Sho stretched his hand toward Jun once Jun arrived at the altar. The priest looked at both of them and nodded.  
  
“Sakurai Sho-san, do you pledge to take Matsumoto Jun – san as your life partner? Stay with him in time of sorrow and happiness?”  
  
Sho stared at Jun who was standing beside him, nodded and smiled. “I do”  
  
“Matsumoto Jun – san, do you pledge to take Sakurai Sho – san as your life partner and stay by his side in the time of sorrow and happiness?”  
  
“I do”  
  
“I pronounced you as a married couple. You may kiss each other”  
  
Sho leaned forward and captured Jun’s lips for their wedding kiss.  
  
****************************  
  
The wedding reception took place right after the ceremony. It was held in a hotel’s garden since both of them wanted to do an outdoor party. Ogura-san had agreed to be the wedding’s MC and hosted the party. People congratulated the couple and enjoying themselves.  
  
“Hey, do you see Sho?” Jun asked Nino who was busy showing some magic tricks at the kids.  
  
“What’s wrong? Missing your hubby?” Nino teased him.  
  
“Forget it –“  
  
Jun’s words trailed off when he heard the sound of piano resonated throughout the garden. As far as he remembered, he didn’t hire any pianist for the party. Jun turned to look at it and he was surprised when he saw Sho was the one who played it. He recognized the melody. It was a piano’s rendition of One Love. Jun could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He didn’t expect that Sho would do that. Once he had finished the song, Sho walked toward Jun and pull him closer.  
  
“You’re the one that I choose to spend my life with and will always be the only one that I love” he whispered before he caught Jun’s lips for a kiss.  
  
“And now, a little tribute from Arashi’s members!” Ogura-san said. Sho and Jun looked at each other with a frown.  
  
“What tribute? I don’t know anything about it” Jun said.  
  
“If you know, it wouldn’t be a surprised!” Aiba said, smiling widely as he focused on the big screen.  
  
“My solo song?” Sho asked.  
  
“Just shut up and watch it!” Nino added, sipping his wine. Without saying anything else, Sho and Jun focused at the video. It was a slide show of their pictures from their adolescent period until present. Apparently Aiba, Nino and Ohno had made the slide show behind their back and decided to show it to the audience during the party. Jun rested his head on Sho’s chest as they watched the video.  
  
“It’s nice seeing those pictures being compiled into a video like this” Jun whispered. Sho nodded as he slipped his hand around Jun’s waist and enjoying the video that the trio had prepared for them.


End file.
